Reach For the Stars
by hy6110327
Summary: What will happen after Cameron resigns? She heads off and happens to run into someone…Will they finally admit their feelings? Who set this all up? An HCam story. COMPLETE! FINALLY! Disclaimer: I own nothing Fox owns.
1. Drive That Open Road

Ok so this is my first fanfiction for House and my third story in all. I have two on Bones but I never finished them. Um, it's a House/Cameron story, eventually. The chapter's are divided between them. It takes place after the finale. Ok enough of my rambling I present to you, Ch 1.

Chapter 1: Drive that Open Road

'Man that was tougher than I thought it was going to be.' Cameron thought. "Dammit! Why did I do that?" She voiced openly while slamming the steering wheel. 'Cause you felt you had to get away from the bstrd.' Her rational side of her mind answered. She had a long drive ahead, and her rational side of her brain wouldn't shut up. 'You need to stop musing about your actions and deal with them.'  
"Let's see what radio station is good." As she was flipping through the stations she heard the first few chords of a song she loved.

When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

_Cameron snorted "If only that were true."_

We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true

"_Reaching for the stars seems to be a good idea right now."_

There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach

"_Maybe I should accept that offer."_

Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher...

"That was S Club 7 with 'Reach'".  
"I forgot how much I enjoyed that group. Maybe I should take that offer." Cameron rubbed her eyes vigorously. "No, No, No. Just like the song said I should drive the open road."  
And with these thoughts circling her mind, Allison Cameron drove that open road to a special place that hadn't been visited for a long time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
'Why did she have to resign? I didn't do anything to her! She didn't have to follow those monkeys and quit! I wanted her to stay.' House was thinking as he drove his motorcycle on open road.

Rumble. Rumble.

"Great just great. The forecast didn't say that it was going to rain." House stopped musing over the fact that his favorite employee had just resigned, and wouldn't be coming back. He pulled into the parking lot of a diner called 'Fred's' and limped into the restaurant still muttering. House noted that Fred's could have been put into an old movie and would have fit in perfectly. The booths were a red vinyl, two person bench, kind. With a bar that held 13 red vinyl stools placed every eight inches apart. The place looked like it hadn't been renovated since the late 60s. 'They better have good coffee here.' House mumbled. Not more than two minutes after House sat down in a booth a waitress appeared.

"Welcome to Fred's Diner. What would you like to drink" An overly perky waitress with an equally perky name tag that read 'Betty', asked House. If she had known House she would have known that it was a stupid question. But, that's the way Betty was. And at the moment she had no idea what kind of mood the man was in.  
"I'll have a coffee, black, with a side of gumdrops and lollypops." House said seriously.  
Betty looked at him with a look that asked if he escaped the circus or the mental hospital, not knowing that he really did want that candy.  
"Ok. Anything else?" She asked him.  
"No. Now go, your perkiness is starting to irritate me."  
Betty left just a wee bit angry. But Betty never got angry, so it was a shocker when she yelled his order.  
"One more thing!" House yelled. "I only like cherry lollypops!"  
Betty just rolled her eyes and gave him all the flavors they had except cherry for her revenge on House.  
When House received his black coffee, gumdrops and lollypops. He was surprised when he found no cherry lollypops.  
"I'm not leaving a tip!" He yelled when Betty walked away.  
Finding a little jukebox on the table flipped through the choices. Right when he was about to flip the choices his eye caught a song that he hadn't heard in a long time. Putting a quarter in, he gave the combination for the song.  
The first few chords floated through then voices joined the music;

When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me, I will be there for you  
When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you

_'That hasn't happened in five years_.'

We've got to all stick together  
Good friends, there for each other  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
'That never happens. Look what just took place.'  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
'

_Rainbows. Pfhh. Rainbows are for sissy's'_

There's a place waiting just for you  
Is a special place where your dreams all come true  
Fly away, swim the ocean blue  
Drive that open road, leave the past behind you  
Don't stop gotta keep moving  
Your hopes have gotta keep building  
Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so  
'

_That's what I'll do.' He decided 'Drive that open road and stop when it feels right.'_

Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Don't believe in all that you've been told  
The sky's the limit you can reach your goal  
No-one knows just what the future holds  
There ain't nothing you can't be  
There's a whole world at your feet  
I said reach

_'I know what the future holds; Loneliness, take-out containers, Scotch, and my piano. And Vicodin.'_

Climb every mountain (reach)  
Reach for the moon (reach)  
Follow that rainbow  
And your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you  
That's when your dreams will all come true  
Reach for the stars  
Climb every mountain higher...

As the song ended House decided that was one of his favorite songs, although no one would ever know.  
"I'm just going to keep on driving that open road 'til I'm in need of Vicodin. Or gas." House thought out loud.  
And with these thoughts circling his mind, Gregory House, paid his bill (no tip included.), hopped onto his bike, and droved that open road to a special place that hadn't been visited for a long time.  
TBC...

I don't own House, its characters, or the song Reach by S Club 7. The story line, Fred's Diner, and Betty are mine!

Thanks to my beta SeriouslyJes! I will post every chance that I get. Please R+R.


	2. Good Friends

A/N I don't own House, its characters, Herkimer, the Herkimer motel, or Denny's. The story and Rose are mine though.

**Chapter 2: Good Friends**

Allison Cameron drove all night only stopping at convenient stores for gas,

food and bathroom breaks. She finally stopped driving when she got to Herkimer, NY. This was where her great-grandparents on her moms' side lived. They left the house to Allison, for when she was grown up and maybe had a family of her own. She was only 5 at the time they died, but she could still hear them telling her; "Stay strong, never stop reaching for the stars." And this is where we find Allison, laying in her childhood bunk bed, pondering what to do. "What is there to do here?" Cameron's old room consisted of a bunked, two dressers, a closet, shelves for stereo and stuffed animals, a TV and DVD player. The walls were painted in three stripes. The ceiling and first stripe were a sea foam blue-green, the middle stripe was yellow, and the bottom stripe was a light purple. As Cameron walked around her room, after getting out of her bed, dusting everything off, she remembered that there was nothing to do in Herkimer. Well, in view of activities. "I could visit some of the friends I kept in touch that still live here. Or I could go to the mall.' Cameron considered. "I know I'll call up Rose and see if she is in town." She thought out loud. "But first, I'll get some breakfast and a shower."

While Cameron was showering, House was just pulling into the Herkimer Motel, backdoor to a Denny's. "I'll stop over at Denny's before I try to snag a room." House talked to himself.

House stepped up to the counter to wait for a server to show him his seat. After waiting 10 minutes,

House banged his cane on the counter.

"How many are in your group?" An annoyed and out-of-breath waitress asked an equally annoyed House.  
House was sick of the stupid questions, answered "5, please" after looking around and pretending to count.  
I don't see anyone else, sir." The server, whose name was Rose, pointed out the obvious.  
"Then, why ask how many are with me, if you don't see anyone else?" An angry House asked.  
"Um... protocol?" Rose answered.  
"Not so sure are we now?" House retorted, not missing the uncertainty the girl's voice held.  
"Well, right this way, sir" Rose directed him to move to the green covered booth to the side of the crane machine, right behind him.

"What-"  
House cut Rose off knowing she was going to ask what he wanted to drink.  
"I want a cup of coffee, black, nothing else."  
When Rose came back with the coffee, House drank it in three gulps, left the money on the counter. (No tip because he waited 10 minutes)

He went to check into the motel behind Denny's hoping to sleep the day away.  
-------------------------------------------------

Cameron had showered, gotten dressed, and was going to make breakfast when she remember there was no food left.

And if there was, it would have been probably rotten or out of date. 'Guess Denny's will have to do.'

With that Cameron hopped into her car, and drove the five minutes to Denny's. While she was parking her car, she thought she saw House's motorcycle out of the corner of her eye. "Nah. Can't be, he's in Princeton." Cameron quickly decided that the motorcycle couldn't be House's and entered the familiar restaurant. Rose was standing behind the counter when Cameron walked in. Is that Allison? She wondered.  
"Ally? Is that you?" Rose asked tentatively.  
"Rose?" Rose was 5 foot 3, had straight dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her skin had always had a tannish-look and today was no different. She was model-skinny, too. Her oval glasses made her eyes look bigger. Her style of clothes was plain, comfortable, yet style-ish in the sense of a sensible work ethic. Rose was 30 years old, the same age as Cameron. Rose was always generous, and slow to anger, with the exception of House. Rose nodded and smiled at one of her oldest friends.

"Ohmygod. I can't believe it's you!" Cameron nearly shouted. "How are you?" Cameron asked.

"I was dandy 'til this jerk came in here. I asked him how many were with him and he answered 5. Can you believe that?" Rose asked.  
"Hmm. It sounds a lot like my old boss at PPTH." Cameron responded. "Did he do anything else?" Her curious side asked.  
"Well, he cut me off when I was going to ask what he wanted, and left no tip." Rose continued.  
'Hmm. I wonder?' Cameron thought. "Well, are you going to seat me, or am I going to stand here all day?" Ally asked jokingly.  
"Sit right behind you next to the crane machine. I'll be right with you." Rose told Cameron.  
"Thanks. But all I want is coffee, black." Cameron told her.  
"Ok. Be right back."  
Allison slid into the same spot House sat in, and almost gasped when she thought she smelled House.

'It's just my imagination.' Her rational side concluded. 

Rose came back with coffee for both of them, stating she took the day off. The two girls filled each other in on what was happening in their lives.  
"So, I'm going to my special spot tomorrow." Cameron stated.  
"Really? I haven't been there in so long. Well, have fun." Rose answered.

She knew that Ally would want to go alone.  
"Thanks. Hey, I was going to call you to see if you wanted to do anything today.

But I don't have to call now. So, do you want to go to the mall? I have to get more suitable clothes for the upcoming week." Cameron asked.  
"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. Let me just get my coat and we can be on our way." Rose responded.  
"Okay. I'll just wait and then we can be on the road." Cameron answered.

Cameron and Rose spent a wonderful day shopping and chatting, while House stared at the ceiling and TV all day, unable to sleep, wondering if he should call his good friend. What he didn't know was that Cameron was thinking this same thing.

Tbc...

Ok so I tried to make it so it didn't go on and on. That's why there is all that spacing. I hope it is better for you guys'. Oh, and I hope I don't offend anyone by referring everyone as 'Guys' its just what I'm used to.

HY6

Thanks to my beta SeriouslyJess! I will post every chance that I get. Please R+R.


	3. Calls

**Here you go...**

**CH 3: Calls**

**Dr. Gregory House slept very little that day because of the thoughts that haunted his mind. Among those were; ****'Should he call his old friend? Should he call Cameron? Cuddy's probably near a heart attack trying to find me. But****, she won't**** fire me. She'll loose her best doctor. I am the best, aren't I?****' House's thoughts spun through his mind. The last thought just feeding his ego.  
****At 11 o'clock pm, House ****finally**** decided to make that call.  
****Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring...  
****House was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone, sounding out of breath.  
****"Hello, who is this?" Asked an unknown voice. "Is Shelby there?" House replied with a question of his own. "Um... hold on." The voice was unsure about ****the random man calling for Shelby.  
****"Hey. Shelby some guy's calling asking for you." The voice yelled. ****If she was covering the mouthpiece she was doing a really bad job.  
****"Do you know who it is?" Shelby replied. "He won't tell me."****'Hmm. could it be?****Shelby thought. She hadn't heard from Greg in months.  
****"Give me the phone" Shelby ordered.  
****"Greg?" Shelby asked.  
****"How did you know it was me?" House questioned her.  
****"You're the only person I know that won't tell people you don't know you're name." Shelby retorted.  
****"Then maybe I should have given my name."  
****"****Greg**** is there a point to this call? I have to get up early tomorrow for Morning Watch."  
****House got to the point.**** "Um... Yes. I was wondering if you could let me come up for a week or two as a temporary staff member?" House asked, suddenly unsure of ****himself****His normal snarkiness was gone.  
****"Let me just ask Aunt Brooke, she is in charge of that sort of thing. I'll be right back." Shelby explained.  
****While House waited for Shelby to come back on, he kept thinking if the place he spent a week each summer changed.  
****Flashback  
****"But mom I don't want to go!" A younger House whined.  
****"You are going and that is final. Shelby's parents called and said she was going the same week, too. So, you'll know her and you'll make new friends." House's mother replied, sternly.  
****"Fine! I'll go but I won't like it." House persisted.  
****"Enough! Go pack your bag. We are leaving tomorrow." House's mother dismissed him.  
****End Flashback.  
****House remembered that fight ****vividly. He had been**** 15 years old. So many years ago.  
****House recalled that he put up a huge argument on going to Camp Fowler. Now, he wasn't big on religion, but Shelby wanted him to go badly. So, as a best friend would do, he went and actually ended up liking it. Especially, when he finished tenth grade and was able to go for three weeks.  
****"Greg?" Shelby asked.  
****"Yea. So can you make room for an old cripple?" House asked tentatively.  
****"Yes. On one condition." Shelby told House.  
****"What is it?" House replied.  
****"You have to host one session a week. You can do whatever you want. Okay?" Shelby responded.  
****"Fine. As long as the kids aren't whiney." House retorted.  
****"Same old Greg." Shelby chuckled. "Well, I got to go, Greg. I'll see you tomorrow right?"  
****"Yea. Probably closer to dinner." House told Shelby.  
****"Okay. Bye Greg."  
****"Bye Shelby."  
****House's favorite year had been when he was thirty eight. He had volunteered as a Cabin Counselor and had met a beautiful, college freshman by the name of Allison who was also a counselor.  
****'Hmm. I wonder if she is still around'**** House contemplated.  
****Ally said it was love at first sight, but they never spoke again, after the week they knew each other. ****It had been a week of fun both as a counselor and as a guy with a girlfriend. The last day the two hadn't exchanged phone numbers or addresses. He didn't even know her last name.  
****House wondered if Shelby had****all the old records****from the camp.****Maybe he****could find out who she was.  
****'How did I let her get away?'**** House mused.  
****House had had another reason for hiring Cameron. ****It was probably foolish and no one – not even Wilson knew - that it was partly because**** her name was Allison.**

**As House was drifting off to sleep he suddenly remembered he only had enough clothes for two more days, in his backpack.  
****"Guess, I'll have to go to WalMart tomorrow." House grumbled.  
****That night he dreamt of that 18 year old Allison ****singing around the campfire. It had been their last night at the camp and the song 'When You're Gone' had been about friends leaving each other at camp.  
****House thought of it more along the lines of love,****but it had fit for that****night.**

**I always needed time on my own  
****I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
****And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
****And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
****Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you  
****When you're gone  
****The face I came to know is missing too  
****When you're gone  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
****I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before  
****Everything that I do reminds me of you  
****And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
****And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
****Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you  
****When you're gone  
****The face I came to know is missing too  
****When you're gone  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
****I miss you**

**We were made for each other  
****Out here forever  
****I know we were, yeah  
****All I ever wanted was for you to know  
****Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
****I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you  
****When you're gone  
****The face I came to know is missing too  
****When you're gone  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
****I miss you**

**-------------------------------------------------------  
****When Cameron awoke the next morning at 10 am, she immediately called her old neighbor, Shelby.  
****Shelby was a quiet girl, with reddish, curly hair, and blue-gray eyes. She was 5 feet exactly, had a 97 grade point average, and was currently an anthropology professor at Syracuse University.  
****Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring  
****Cameron was about to hang up when a breathless voice answered. "Hello. Who is speaking?" The ****childish**** voice asked.  
****"Is Aunt Shelby there? Tell her its Allison Cameron calling." She replied. "****AUNT****SHELBY! Phone." The voice yelled away from the phone.  
****"Hello." Shelby greeted Cameron.  
****"Shelby, it's me, Allison. I was wondering if I could come up for a week or two as a temporary staff member." Cameron asked.  
****"This is the second request in the last twelve hours. Yea, you can come, but you have to do a session each week you're here." Shelby replied, still wondering what was up with all the requests. "Thanks. I'll see you around 3:30-4. Is that fine?"  
****"Yea, that's fine. I have to go to Discovery time now. Bye" Shelby ended the conversation.  
****After the phone call ended Cameron did her morning routine; she showered, got dresses, and ate breakfast (she remembered to go to the store yesterday), brushed her teeth, and did her hair, and make-up.  
****She was packing when her cell phone started to ring. Her ring tone was that of a Rolling Stones song, though she couldn't remember what one it was.  
****When she saw the name on the caller ID her heart flipped in her chest.  
****"House?" Cameron answered surprised.  
****"..." House couldn't think of anything to say so he hung up.  
****'What was that all about?'**** Cameron thought to herself.  
****When she was finished packing she threw the suitcase in the car, got some cds, and left for Camp Fowler.  
****Knowing that it was an hour and a half drive she left early so she could go to her special spot before she was to arrive there.  
****She turned the radio to Kiss FM only to hear**** the end of****"When You're Gone". "Never Had a Dream Come True"****started and Allison turned it up to listen to the lyrics.  
****Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
****One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
****There's no use looking back or wondering  
****How it could be now or might have been  
****Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true  
****Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby  
****I never found the words to say  
****You're the one I think about each day  
****And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be with you**

**Somewhere in my memory  
****I've lost all sense of time  
****and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
****There's no use looking back or wondering  
****How it should be now or might have been  
****Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I've never had a dream come true  
****Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby  
****I never found the words to say  
****You're the one I think about each day  
****And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be**

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
****Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
****Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
****There's no use looking back or wondering  
****Because love is a strange and funny thing  
****No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
****No no no no**

**I've never had a dream come true  
****Till the day that I found you  
****Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
****You'll always be my baby  
****I never found the words to say (words to say)  
****You're the one I think about each day  
****And I know no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be  
****A part of me will always be with you.**

**There you go. ****OK so there is ch. 3. I put in two songs for the lack of the song in ch 2. I don't own House, its Characters, S Club 7's "Never Had a Dream Come True", AVRIL LAVIGNE's "When You're Gone, Camp Fowler, or anything associated with Camp Fowler, and the Rolling Stones. The story is mine; Shelby, the unknown voices, and Aunt Brooke are mine. Shelby's friendship will be explained in either ch4 or 5. I know y'all might not like the song choices, but at this moment my cousin is like obsessed with Avril and S Club 7. Weird combination. Anywho, she knows about my fanfic and kept pestering me until I agreed to use these songs somehow.**

**Thanks to my beta SeriouslyJess! I will post every chance that I get. Please R+R.**


	4. Falls

A Thanks Giving treat for those in the U.S.

Ch 4: Falls

Beep. Beep. Beep House's alarm woke him up at eight o'clock that Monday morning. Grumbling, House got up showered, made coffee, and was about to go to WalMart when he thought that he should call up the only friend people actually thought he had - James Wilson.

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg. Riiii-

"Dr. Wilson speaking, may I ask whose calling?" Wilson's voice drifted thru the phone.

"Like OHMYGOD didn't you love those shoes at that store?" House asked in his best Valley Girl impression.

"House? Where are you?" Wilson nearly shouted.

"You spoiled the mood, Wilson. Now, I'm not going to talk to you." House mocked his voice as miserable as he could make it.

"House, don't hang up. It's just that Cuddy keeps hammering me to try to tell me where you are. Even though I don't know where you are. I won't tell her, but I want to know. You can't just disappear." Wilson quickly explained.

"Ah, but I did. I'll stay on the phone and talk to you - but just because I want to see how long it takes for Cuddy to come up there and pester you again." House said.

"Well-" Wilson was cut off when Cuddy came into his office.

"Wilson, is that House? If so tell him I want him in his office NOW!" A very pi$$ed off Cuddy exclaimed.

"Tell her that that will be a problem." House told Wilson.

"Um. House said that that would be a problem." Wilson told Cuddy. He was used to being the middle man for House, but it was still ridiculous. Eventually he would stop doing what House told him to he promised himself.

"And why would that be?" Cuddy asked.

"Why would it be a problem House?" Wilson repeated what Cuddy asked.

"Just put the speaker phone on." House retorted.

"Ok. Go." Wilson told House when the speaker was on.

"Cuddy." House's voice suddenly filled the office.

"Where are you House?" An exasperated Cuddy asked.

"I won't be coming in for a few weeks." House replied.

"And why not?" Cuddy was on the verge of screaming again. Wilson winced he hadn't seen Cuddy's face turn that red since the night House came into work in a drunken stupor, and almost burnt the hospital down when he lit a match for something. And threw the match in the garbage causing a small fire to start.

"One, I hate the clinic. Two, you'll kill me. I bet Wilson's afraid of you right now. Three, I don't want to. And four, I'm outta state." House replied with his usual snarkiness.

"What do you mean you're out of state?" Cuddy.

"I. Am. Out. Of. State." House replied very slowly as if he was talking to a four year-old.

"I know that! I'm not an idiot. But where?" An annoyed Cuddy asked.

"The wonderful state of no clinic, or annoying patients. They also have General Hospital, liberty and tall buildings. New York."

"NEW YORK! When do you go to New York whenever you feel like it? You can't do that House! You're a doctor. Why didn't you just tell me?" Cuddy demanded.

"I always go to New York when I want to. And, I didn't tell you because you would want a reason, and I didn't want to tell you."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Cuddy.

"I-" House was cut off by Cuddy talking to Wilson. She knew that any answer she got from House wouldn't be the real one.

"Do you know why he's in NY?" Cuddy asked his best friend.

"No I don't." Wilson replied. The guilt was in his eyes though. It was how his wives always knew when he was lying. He always felt guilty.

"House?" she hoped that maybe he would trust her enough to answer her question. Maybe just a hint. Even that would be helpful.

"They have better hookers." House said as he hung up.

Cuddy was left listening to the dial tone.

"Wilson, tell me now where House is, if you want to keep your job." Cuddy threatened.

"He-" House was going to kill him for this Wilson though. He wasn't sure which was worse. House's wrath or Cuddy's. He thought of the diagnostic and then the woman standing and glaring at him with eyes filled with rage. "He hasaspecialplacethathevisitswheneverheisupset." Wilson said in one breath before running out of his office.

"Wonder what the hll that was all about?" Cuddy pondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in NY...

'Wonder what's up Cuddy's a$$ this morning?' House thought. Then he realized that it seemed that there was always something up her a$$ these days. 'Better go to WalMart and pick up what clothes I'll need. Oh, and that prescription of Vicodin. Good thing I have a day off each week when I can get a refill. And it's a good thingy Jimmy will write me prescriptions still.'

While House was shopping, he contemplated his missing duckling and what she was up to. 'I hope she gets a good job. Maybe I can convince Cuddy to let Allison get a job back at PPTH. Cuddy always seemed to like her. Nah, too un-House like. Maybe we'll eventually run into each other. They always do in General Hospital. Then he remembered that usually when they met up one person had amnesia, or was married, or had some long lost twin sibling who wanted to kill someone. With these thoughts House finished the shopping, got gas for his motorcycle, and hit the road for Fowler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron was parking her car where the path to Auger Falls was, when she noticed a Camp Fowler van had pulled up, and campers were dashing out. Auger Falls was a series of small, but beautiful waterfalls. To get to them you had to walk about a 1/4 of a mile. When you got there, there was a ledge you could go on, you could go down a small path and go to a rock ledge, or you could climb down the rock ledge and fish or play in the water. If you were really brave you could try to scale across a rock ledge. You had to always be careful no to fall in the water. 'Is that Uncle Dave? The older man was around the age of Allison, had longish black hair, was tall, and had blue eyes. Him and Cameron had gone to camp with each other when they were younger. Before she had a chance to say 'hi'. Uncle Dave had already noticed her, and was walking to her shouting "Ally? Is that you?"

"Hey, Uncle Dave." She hugged him, glad to see a friendly face. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked politely.

"Well, these twelve campers chose to come to Auger Falls as their session for today." Uncle Dave answered.

"Really? Well, I was just on my way to Auger Falls. Mind if I join you guys?" Cameron.

"Sure. That'd be great considering one of the cabin counselors couldn't make it, so I'm short-handed. Do you mind helping me watch them?" Uncle Dave.

"Not at all. Did Aunt Shelby tell you that I'm a temporary staff member for this week and next week?"

"No she didn't. I guess she forgot to tell me. I don't feel bad asking you now, it's part of your job" he laughed.

"Uncle Dave?" A childish voice asked.

"Yes, Emmy?" Uncle Dave asked the short, blond haired, blue-eyed, 6th grader, in front of him.

"Can we get going?" Emmy replied.

"Yes we can. This is Aunt Ally or Aunt Allison; she's going to be working at camp." The campers all waved and smiled at her. "Troops move out." Uncle Dave told the twelve campers.

While they were walking on the trail Allison told Dave of her resignation, her boss, how she wished she didn't hand it in, and other things. While Dave listened he thought how much this boss had a negative effect on Allison. When Allison asked who the other temporary staff member was, Dave was so in his thoughts, Allison had to wave a hand in front of his face.

"You-hoo. Anyone in there" Allison asked.

"Huh? Yea. Sorry what was the question?" Dave asked still in a semi-daze.

"Aunt Shelby told me that there was another temporary staff member, do you know who is it?"

"Shelby told me about that one, I don't remember his name though. Greg? George? Gabriel? Some 'g' name I know." Dave told Allison.

"Ok. Thanks."

When they got to Auger Falls, Allison immediately went to a rocky ledge and sat there thinking while the campers ran around and played. On the ride home she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a familiar motorcycle passing by them heading to Auger Falls. -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Auger Falls... (House POV)

'I didn't remember how much I loved this place 'til coming back after six years.' House pondered.

While house sat on the rock ledge he thought of the past three years, and how he'd have to interview for three new fellows. He thought of how he shouldn't have pushed Cameron away. How maybe doing physio might help. Or maybe I do need to see a therapist. Oh well. Well, I better head on to Camp Fowler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Camp Fowler... (House and Cameron combined)

"Ok campers time to find your cabins and counselors, to answer the trivia for dinner today." A staff member yelled. The kids' cabin had to answer a question picked randomly in a category to be able to go inside and eat.

While the kids lined up, Cameron was inside Suits Hall, helping the cabin who was scheduled for dinner 'hopping', set up. Hopping is when the cabin that is picked serves, waits, and cleans the tables for that meal. When all the cabins had lined up, and quieted down, a low roar filled the air. Pretty soon a yellow motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of Suits Hall. The person took his helmet off, unclipped his cane, got off the motorcycle, popped two Vicodin, and looked right back at the surprised faces. It was almost like he was having a staring contest with a bunch of whiney, Clinic patients.

"What are you looking at?" House asked rather impatiently.

When no one answered, House limped, to the side of the dining hall, and pushed through the kids, to get to the porch.

A woman, who he knew to be named Aunt Theresa stopped him, hand on her hips. Aunt Theresa was a tall, lanky, nut strong, brown-eyed, brown haired staff member.

"Um... Aunt Theresa is it? Well, my name is Greg House, I am a doctor at PPTH, whose fellows all left, and who came to Camp Fowler to reminisce the past he had here. Is that okay with you?" House couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his tone. He didn't wait for her to answer. "Where's Shelby?"

"She is inside with another temporary staff member. You can go inside if you want." Theresa vaguely remembered Greg House. He was a pain to most of the counselors, but was great with kids - which was why they put up with him.

"Goody!" House exclaimed.

While this was going on, Cameron was in the bathroom- a camper had spilled water all over the table and onto the bottom of her shirt. When she exited House was just entering the Hall, and both of them stopped dead.

"House?" "Cameron?" Both asked simultaneously.

"What are you doing here? Again they asked together.

"You go first" House said.

"Well, I came here to escape you. But I see that didn't work. You?" Cameron nearly shouted. She was angry that he was here, angry that the one place that she had thought would be safe from him was the one place he had showed up.

"I came here to escape you and Cuddy. I see, I escaped half but not the other." House said yelling this time.

At this point Aunt Shelby had come to see what all the commotion was, as did the whole camp.

"Guys. Guys!!!" Shelby yelled to get their attention.

"What!?!?!?!" They yelled in sync.

"First, of all why are you yelling. Second, how do you know each other." Shelby told them sternly. She had a plan and if she was going to accomplish it she had to say things she already knew. Some might say she was a bit of an actress.

"She started it!" House whined.

"I did not!. You shouldn't even be here! You never said that you went here. House, did you follow me?" Cameron shouted.

"Why would I do that? You're the one that left me!" House said. The moment the word 'me' left his lips he realized that any lie he had ever told her about his feelings had just been unraveled.

"What did you just say?" Cameron asked in a shocked voice. 'Did he mean that in an 'I like you way', or an 'I'm your boss way?'

'What should I do?' House panicked. He finally decided on a tactic. Instead of telling her, he kissed her on her lips. What he wanted to be a slow kiss, turned into a heated kiss where all of the sexual tension of three years met. The kiss didn't last long enough it seemed to them when Shelby interrupted.

"Um? Guys? Guys!" Shelby asked.

"Oh sorry." House and Cameron said, while a blush started on both their cheeks.

"Why don't you continue this outside." Shelby told them. It could have been a question, but from Shelby's tone of voice it was a command.

"Okay." House said.

House and Cameron left to go outside for a nice long talk.

TBC...

OK there you go! Alas I still do don't own House. I only own it in my dreams. I don't own WalMart, Camp Fowler or anything to do with Fowler, General Hospital, or NY. I also don't own Auger Falls. Uncle Dave, Emmy, Shelby, these are all mine. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but with school and all. Well, enjoy!


	5. Talk the Talk

Ch 5: Talk the Talk.

Before Cameron could even begin to speak, or form any thoughts about what had happened House started rambling about things. Cameron could only make out a few muttered words.

"I…Kiss…she left…Cam…Allison...might...half my age…like... " 

Cameron stopped comprehending the jumble, after he said 'might, like, and Cameron' they weren't in that order but she was pretty sure that he was talking about her.

"House?!" Allison asked. He winced. She was talking just a tad too loud for his taste. 

"Yeah?" House replied with frustration clearly in his voice. 

"So - you like me?" Cameron teased. Her palms were sweating and she was nervous, but she didn't want him to know that, so she used one of his old tricks.

Fighting fear with sarcasm, jokes and teasing.

"I never said that I did!" House exclaimed.

"Sure you did, in the jumble of your confession you said the words 'might, like and Cameron'." She answered using air-quotes. He turned from her frustrated and began to limp away.

"House? Will you stop walking for just a moment?" 

"What Cameron?" 

"House, we need to talk." 

"I thought that we were?"

By this time they had walked/limped to the beach. The beach consisted of a lifejacket house, a volley ball net, a lifeguard seat, some canoes and kayaks, a fire pit with log benches, and a shower to get the sand off your feet and so you wouldn't get Duck Itch. 

"Let's talk here." Cameron suggested.

House nodded and they sat on the benches by the fire pit. 

"Fine. So, I get to start. Questions first. How do you know of Fowler?" 

"Shelby, moved in next door to my great-grandma's house when, oh I don't know, about 9. We became really close friends. I spent a lot of time at my great-grandma's. Shelby was older than me, but we were the only kids that lived in the neighborhood, so I guess we connected. She convinced me to come here for a week and then helped me convince my parents. They agreed, I went, it's harder to get up here now, but I try for a week in the summer. That's what I usually use my vacation time for. What about you? How do you know of Fowler?" 

"Let's see. You probably know that Shelby was an army brat, too. Our parents met at a base camp when I was 11. Shelby was about four years younger than me, so that makes her 6 years old at the time we met. She doesn't remember the day I had to watch her but I do." 

_Flashback_

"You can't make me mom!" A younger House exclaimed.  


_"Yes, I can and I will. You will watch Shelby tonight while we go to a meeting. It'll only be for a little bit." House's mother told him.  
_

_"Fine! But I better get paid!" House said.  
_

A little later. 

_"So, twerp, what do you want to do?" House asked coolly.  
_

_"I want to play Candyland!" Shelby exclaimed gleefully.  
_

_"Ok."  
_

End Flashback_  
_   
"Once I agreed she made me play about five rounds of it. She won every one. Anyway, we were pretty close when she grew older. I was her 'big brother'. Shelby convinced my parents to let me come to Fowler when I was 15 years old. The weeks were different back then. You could be in a cabin with whoever you wanted, age didn't matter and neither did your sex. Shelby had just turned 11, so she wanted me to go with her. I can remember the fight I put up with my mom, but I won't go into it right now. So, I guess we have Shelby to blame."

"Yeah, I guess." Cameron smiled. 

"So, why did you come at this time?" House asked. 

"After I gave you my letter, I got into my car and drove all night long. I stopped in Herkimer, New York - that was were my great-grandma lived. Anyway, I stayed there for a couple days, caught up with my friend Rose, and then left to come here and be a counselor and go to my favorite spot." Cameron replied. 

"Which is?" House persisted. 

"Auger Falls." 

"That's my favorite spot, too." House told Cameron before he realized what he did. He told Cameron a fact about him that showed they had some interests the same.

"I wouldn't have guessed that would be your favorite place." Cameron said. "I never would have guessed that you know about this place either though."An awkward silence filled the air. The sun had started to set while they were talking. They hadn't noticed that dinner, center of camp time, and the after dinner game had gone on. 

"Well, why don't we go to snack, then chapel?" Cameron more suggested then asked. 

"Sounds good. Can you help me up?" House asked quietly. 

"Sure." Cameron replied knowing full well he was self-conscious of asking for help.When they entered the dining hall, Shelby rushed right over to them. 

"Hey, guys'! How are you?" Shelby asked politely. 

"Were good." House answered for him and Cameron. 

"Can you guys' do the after snack song?" Shelby asked. 

"We'd love to!" Cameron spoke for both of them, to get back at House for speaking for her. Cameron didn't appreciate it.While they did the after meal song, Shelby recorded the whole event.

After Vespers(Chapel)

"So, that's your boss eh?" Shelby asked curiously. See, Shelby did know that they both knew her, but she had to act surprised that she didn't know that all three knew each other. When House was a cabin counselor at 28, Allison and House grew on each other. Shelby was there that week also as a cabin counselor. When House and her didn't keep in contact 'til just recently Shelby had married. But that's off topic. Anywho, House had showed Shelby a picture of Cameron to her. She knew in an instant that that was his Allison. She was actually surprised that they hadn't found out after three years of working together. So, she made this devious plan to get them back together. They just made it easier for her, when they called her. So, Shelby's plan was to make them do as much stuff as possible together in the next 11 days. It might also be assumed that she only had 11 days to make them fall in love, but that's your assumption.

"Was. Key word _was_ my old boss." Cameron replied with a hint of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Shelby.

The female staff members were getting ready for bed in Pine Lodge, the girls cabin - with the exception of House.

House was staying in Pine Lodge because the boys' housing was far away and up a steep hill. The founders had separated rooming by a large distance, and it was just easier for House to stay with the girls then the boys as he had been doing for the past five years.

House was, at the moment, in the living area trying to get his web-cam working. Earlier, Cuddy called saying House could stay away as long as he wanted to, but he had to check in every now and then, with a web-cam. House had forgotten his cell phone charger and the laptop was what Cuddy had agreed upon because House never checked his e-mail.

"Does anyone know how to hook up this damn camera?" House yelled impatiently.

"You don't have to yell, House. We can't have you ruin your precious voice, now can we?" Cameron's voice dripped with sarcasm, knowing it was the only way to treat House when he was like this. When he was in 'one of those moods' at work she normally retreated to the lab, but he was no longer her boss.

"Geez, Cameron you don't have to yell." House said.

"Well, neither do you." Cameron replied.

"Cameron, can you _please_ help me?" House asked his voice dripping with sarcasm on 'please.'

"Fine." She sighed. "Where is your laptop?"

"Ummmm. I was hoping I could use yours because I forgot mine." House told her giving her puppy dog eyes. 

Cameron rolled her eyes and then went and got her laptop.

"Give me the camera." Cameron said forcefully when she got back from the bedroom.

After a few more minutes of assembly, Allison had the camera all set up.

During this, Cameron was wondering how House would react to the news she had. _It was now or never_. _It would probably be a shock _

House on the other hand was thinking thoughts that bosses shouldn't have of there old employees.

"House?" Cameron tried to get his attention.

"What? Oh, good you got it set up thank you." House mumbled quietly.

'Thank You? He never says THANK YOU.' Cameron smiled when House said thank you with no sarcasm or rudeness. "House, there's something I have to tell you." Cameron started out the conversation.

"Are you going to beg for your job back? 'Cause if you are, I don't wanna hear it." House replied, knowing if she did ask for her job back he would give it to her.

"No. Cuddy offered me a position after I resigned. I thought it over, and I took it."

"Really?" House said with a hint of happiness in his voice. Thinking that if Cameron wasn't his employee then he wouldn't have to worry about that boss/subordinate line.

"Yeah. I am now co-head of your department." Cameron said quietly.

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So, does everybody like that chapter? The next chapter should be up within a week or so. I don't own Camp Fowler, House, or its Characters. I do own Shelby, so I can use her in my devious plan. The plan for the next chapter should include House's reaction, and maybe the activity they choose for this week. Well, you know what to do!

-Jayne


	6. Questions, Answers, and Sessions

Ch 6: Questions, Answers, and Sessions

"What was that?" House asked. He had to make sure that he heard correctly. Because, there was no way that Cuddy would do that to him. There was a reason that he had fellows in the first place. It was because he had been forced into it. He wasn't getting a co-head without some serious bribery.

"I am now co-head of the Diagnostic Department." Allison repeated seriously.

Just as House was about to say something Cuddy came on the computer screen.

"Oh, good. House you're on." Cuddy said.

She had assumed that House wasn't going to put the camera on, but was glad to see that she was wrong.

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy asked surprised to see Cameron there. Her surprise wasn't helped at all by the fact that the House was giving her a death stare. One that she was returning.

"Yes?" Cameron asked without turning away from House after a moment of silence.

"What are you doing with House?" Cuddy asked still bewildered that they were together.

"We're having a party, is that all right with you?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It turns out that we used to both go to Fowler when we were kids, and we both decided to come back."

House nodded, choosing not to add anything. "What's this about Cameron being co-head of MY department?"

Cuddy sighed. She had been hoping that Cameron hadn't told him yet. She didn't want to deal with it until she had a plan.

"I needed a way to get her to stay because she's the only one who can stand you. Besides Wilson." Cuddy stated. "House, Cameron didn't really want to leave her job at PPTH, so I asked her if she wanted the co-head position. If you went to any department meeting you would know that ALL the departments are getting co-heads." Cuddy said emphasizing all.

"Couldn't you have excluded me from the new plan?" House asked.

"House, you would have been getting a co-head either way. So deal with it."

Cameron grinned and House scowled.

"Dr. Cuddy I think that House and I need to talk this through. So, if you'll excuse us." And with that said Cameron shut the web cam off, and turned to House. "House I think that you should consider this tonight; if I become co-head of your department then there would be no line that would need to be crossed. I wouldn't be your subordinate anymore."

With that Cameron left House to go to bed. House pondered what she said. He thought that when she said that she took a job at PPTH that she was referring to the fellowship opening in the Immunology Department. Not as co-head of his department.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came House had already been up for a while. His leg had woken him up and Vicodin could only help so much.

He showered, got dressed, and made coffee by seven. He had decided to wake up all the females in the lodge when Cameron came out of one the bedroom rooms.

"Good morning, Allison" House said.

"What's so good about it?" She growled.

Cameron looked nothing like the Cameron he knew. Her hair was a rat's nest, her nightgown which was an oversized t-shirt was all rumpled, and her eyes were barely open; just enough so she could faintly make out objects. Before House could comment on her appearance, Allison stumbled into the bathroom to shower and dress.

When Cameron came out of the shower, most of the female staff was up and drinking the coffee House made. House was standing right outside the door, and when she came out he immediately handed her the cup of coffee. She looked at House gratefully before taking a long sip.

"Thanks, House. I'm sure you just love me in the morning now." Cameron joked.

"I sure do. You didn't strike me as a bad morning person, but I know now to stay away from you in the morning." House teased right back.

He was almost flirting with Ally and although they would never admit it they both loved it.

By the time everyone had gone down to the outdoor fire pit to sing, House had made five rude and or sarcastic remarks.

Out of the people he had commented on, one had almost punched him in the face, and one person had almost burst into tears. He was quite proud of himself. While they were signing, House and Cameron kept looking at each other - with dare I say it - a flirting look in both of their eyes. After breakfast, Shelby made the usual announcements.

"Campers! Campers! May I have your attention?" Shelby said into the microphone. As Shelby waited the few minutes for the campers to calm down, she took a moment to compose herself.

"Thank you. Now before we give you the ort report, I have a few special announcements. First, I would all like you to say hi to Aunt Allison and Uncle Greg." Ort is any waste, but in this case the waste that people could have eaten, but didn't. You try to keep it as low as possible.

"Hello. Hi. How come they are here?" Were some of the distinct cries.

"Ok. So, they are having an all week session. This is different from any session. You will report to this session if everyday if you sign up. They can only take up to five people. In their session you will help them diagnose a patient that has an unknown disease. By a show of hands how many of you will want to partake in this activity?" Shelby said.

Everyone in the hall raised their hands, even a few counselors raised their hands. House and Cameron looked at each other and conferred each other with their eyes.

'Randomly?' Cameron asked.

'Yep. You pick first." House told her.  
"Um. Is Emmy here?" Cameron asked. She had liked the girl when they first met at Auger Falls. She had a feeling that she would be a good choice.

"Right here." She said.

"Come on up! You have been chosen as one of the contestants." House said in a game show host voice. It was House's turn next and he surveyed the crowd. "Whoever said 'How come they are here' come on up." House said.

There was a small argument at one of the tables about who had actually spoken first, but eventually a tall, lanky boy of 13 walked up to the front of the mess hall with an 'I'm too cool for you' walk.

"Hi pops." Jarred said.

"Call me that again and you'll become very acquainted with my cane." House told him.

"And the last person to come up is…" House said. He was waiting for Cameron to pick someone.

"Um. Shelby why don't you pick the last kid." Cameron suggested because she didn't know of anyone else.

"Sure." Shelby agreed right away. "Will, Becca come on down?" Shelby called out.

As Becca walked down, House noticed a few things that seemed familiar. She was an average height for 12 year old, blondish, dark brown eyes, but what piqued his interest was the soft smile she was wearing. The smile seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Becca also spoke with a British clip, catching his interest, too.

"Hi. Dr. House. Do you remember me?" Becca asked.

"No. Should I?" House asked.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago. You and your team cured me when I was 8. The nurses told me that I was one of the few people you ever visited. I just never got to say thanks. So, thank you." Becca told him.

"Um. Ok." House said.

Shelby knew that Becca had met House before when she overheard her talking to her cabin mates about her experience. Shelby had then spoken with Becca soon afterwards, and had confided with her about her diabolical plan. Becca agreed right away, being a romantic herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Becca." Cameron said.  
"Hi. So, how are we going to 'diagnose' this patient?" Becca asked. She wanted to be a doctor ever since her illness. Everything that she had learned during her stay at PPTH her had hooked her on medicine. She had done a lot of research in the past year.

"We are going to use a handy-dandy web camera, and are going to diagnose clinic patients." House said matter of factly. He was thinking that if he got his clinic hours done this way, he wouldn't have to do them when he got back.

"Who's going to do all the work?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson agreed to do it if it could count as both of ours. He spoke to Cuddy and the rest is history." House replied.

"Ok. Wait. Cuddy doesn't usually do those things, unless…" Cameron said.

"Yup. Jimmy boy's got himself a girl. Who happens to be our boss, to put it nicely." House said with a smirk on his face.

"House?" Shelby said breaking in. "The campers have to go clean their cabins, so if you'll excuse them. Their sessions start around 11, after quiet time. Lunch is at 1:15. You can keep until 4:30 the latest though they'll lose their nap time, but you can decide. Shelby told House and Cameron.

"Bye. See you later." Cameron said good-bye. House just nodded.

"Bye." Emma said. "So long pops. So long baby." Jarred said looking at Cameron. With House sending him death glares. He didn't care if the kid was thirteen or twenty three, he wasn't going near Cameron. Without any thought he wrapped his arm around Cameron showing Jarred she was his. "Good-bye" Becca said as the last to leave.

"House, do you wanna go back to the cabin?" Cameron asked, not removing his arm.

"Sure." House said not moving.

When they began to walk/limp House never removed his arm and Ally never removed it from him. Both were thinking that it felt good.

"So, how did you find out about Cuddy and Wilson?" Cameron asked because she was very curious. She never suspected a thing, and she just left.

"Walked in on them making-out a week or two ago." House said with a smirk. "I told Cuddy 'So, did you go out with him for his good looks?' and to Wilson I said 'I see you couldn't resist her.' They got really flustered and Cuddy told me I had extra clinic duty, which Chase did." House explained.

Cameron was not surprised by that. She_was_ surprised though when they found themselves alone in the cabin with nothing to do. She became very flustered. House saw this, and right then the only thing that seemed logical was to kiss her. He'd been wanting to since the first day, but he hadn't had the chance. So that's what they did - for a while. Before anything could get too intense in their make-out session a staff member walked in. Being embarrassed they tried to back out without being seen, but House and Cameron had heard the screen door slam and stopped, the moment lost. What Allison and Greg didn't know was that it was Shelby because they didn't look up at the person, both instead looking at the ground - embarrassed. Shelby was glad that her plan was in motion, and in one day to top it off.

TBC…

So, there is chapter six! I hope you like it. I'm sorry that the update wasn't sooner. Well, you know the drill, R+R please.

-Jayne

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fox owns, otherwise why would I need to write this.


	7. A Play, A Hunt, An Answer and a Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fox owns, otherwise why would I need to write this.

Ch 7: A Play, A Hunt, An Answer, and a Disaster

_11 a.m. First session_

The 'diagnostic' group was outside in the shade, on the picnic benches.

They were all there except House, but he was always late. Allison was wondering what he was doing. She had left him a few moments ago, her conscience not letting her be later.

Cameron had tried to convince House to come with her, but he refused saying he had to obtain something, and he didn't want her to know what it was.

Step-Thump-Step. Cameron heard House before he came into view.

"Change of plans kiddies, we aren't going to help the clinic patients; Wilson's not in today. Instead we are going to act out an old case file. I'm the head of the department that was assigned the case. Aunt Allison is one of my fellows. Jarred is the other fellow. Emma you're Cuddy. Your job is to find me, yell at me, order me to do clinic hours that I won't do, and run the Hospital. Becca you're the patient. And, you over there will be my Wilson." House said gesturing to the other adult.

"Uncle Greg, my name is Uncle Xander. What does Wilson do?" He asked.

The other adult was 26, 6'3", blue eyes, black hair, and was a major hunk. He was into body building, but not so much that he was all muscle. He was well defined. Xander was a biology teacher for high school students. He was married and was expecting a child with his wife, Sue-Anna, in September.

"He is an oncologist, and my best friend. Gives advice to me, cares for the patients, etc." House clarified.

"So, let's get this show on the road." House ordered. "First, we'll review the file so we know what we have to act like. Well, mainly Becca has to. So, while she is looking over the symptoms she has to act out, we'll go into the mess hall and get some food." House explained.

In less than fifteen minutes, everyone was ready to begin the 'play' so to speak.

Becca was laying on the table acting sick. 'Cuddy' had just left House and his team with the case, doing a very good impression of Cuddy.

House was arguing with his team on what the diagnosis was. Wilson had come and talked to House in a reassuring voice. The group solved the case with five minutes to spare before lunch.

The case was a simple case. Well, simple in House's eyes. It was Lupus. It was never Lupus, but it was. House chose this case because it was simple to begin with. A baby-case is a good way to describe it.

"Good work guys!" Cameron congratulated them. "After lunch we'll be doing something different."

"Kids line up with your cabin for the lunch trivia!" A staff member shouted in a microphone.

"Bye, see you in an hour!" Ally said.

"Bye, Aunt Allison." Emma and Becca said at the same time causing them to laugh.

"Pops. Baby." Jarred eyed both of them.

"Jarred! Keep. Your. Eyes. To. Yourself!" House told him pronouncing every word with venom. 

Jarred rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' sign and walked over to find his cabin.

Shelby walked up to Greg and Allison telling them that they were in charge of the trivia. House didn't want to, but Allison did so he went along with it. House started the trivia.

"What medicine do I take?" House asked the crowd.

Only one person raised their hand. Becca was that person. "You take Vicodin." She answered.

"Correct. Allison your turn." House told her.

Cameron waited while that cabin went inside.

If a cabin answered your question correctly they got to go in for lunch. If a question is answered incorrectly by all the cabins it is 'thrown' away.

"What hospital do Uncle Greg and I work at?" Cameron asked.

Practically the whole camp raised their hands because they remembered House's rant when he came storming into the mess hall yesterday.

"You." Cameron pointed to a boy of about 11 with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"PPTH." He answered confidently.

"Correct." House kind of congratulated him. The game went on like this for the next five minutes with questions like who is my best friend, how old am I, etc.

Lunch was good. The food anyway. Chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and a salad bar. Homemade food.

Eating it was good. If you think that House snarking at the 'hoppers' every second, House and Cameron's love-stricken looks at each other (which were making people gag), and the fact that Shelby almost revealed her plan by accident.

So, lunch was better than good - it was great!

Or so, Becca thought 'til House limped up to the microphone to do the after- meal song. It was 'The Shark Song', a little kid's song House thought.

All you did was sing 'baby shark, mama shark, papa shark, grandpa shark, lady swimming, lady swimming faster, shark attack,' and 'lady swimming'.

'Why would they sing a sing like that?' House reflected. It had no point at all. But he reckoned it was more for the little kids, than the older kids.

The last verse the lady is all beaten and hurt. So, after the song House was grumpier than before and made a kid cry because he made fun of her weight.

So, lunch was good.

On to others things than discussing lunch, The Crew went back to the table after all the mail had been given out. It was time for the second and last session of the day, and it was Cameron's turn.

House couldn't wait to see what was planned.

When they got there, Allison was sitting there reading a magazine. House noted the cover- People - was what she was engrossed in. When everyone was seated, Cameron put the magazine down and just stared back at them.

Finally House couldn't take it anymore.

"Is this your activity? 'Cause if it is its more boring than Clinic Hours." He spoke gruffly.

"Nope. I was waiting for someone to speak before I divided you up into teams." Allison answered him sweetly.

"I know who's on my team." House suggested.

"No, I'm not on your team. It's doctor to doctor." Allison said.

"Oh. So, who is on my team?" House eagerly asked. He really wanted Jarred on his team for obvious reasons. 

"Jarred and Uncle Xander." Cameron said giving him his second choice. "Emma and Becca are on my team.

"Girls against boys-original. What are the prizes?" House said.

"Yea, baby what are they?" Jarred added suggestively. 

"Boy, what did I saw about hitting on my girl?" House demanded. 

"Your girl? Aren't you a little old for her, pops?" Jarred asked.

"Aren't you too young for her?" House shot back.

Before it escalated to a war Emma told them to cut it out, and to listen to Aunt Allison.

They actually listened to her because she took House's cane and threatened them both with it, which was actually a very funny sight.

"This is a scavenger hunt. I have one clue here for each team-a different one- you have to figure out the puzzle before 3:30. One and a half hours. Some clues can be found with staff members, on trees, under or on top of stuff, etcetera. I don't know the clues or the puzzle because I had Aunt Shelby make the hunt. That way we won't have an unfair advantage. Good luck, boys." Allison explained "On your mark. Get set. GO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"The first clue is 'Every rose has its thorn-find the rose and the thorn." House said.

"What does that mean?" Jarred asked completely baffled.

"It means that somewhere a rose-metaphorically or real- has a problem or an actual thorn. Tell me you know the song?" House asked.

"I know the song." Jarred replied rolling his eyes.

"I think that it's a metaphor this time," Xander told them before they started brawling.

"I think your right." House fake cheered. "Let's go find our rose!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our first clue is 'Girls are made of Sugar and Spice and everything nice. Find the perfect sweet for the next clue.'" Cameron read the card."I think it means we have to find either sugar, spices, something sweet and spicy, sweet, or spicy." Emma said.

"I think so, too" Becca nodded.

"Okay. Let's start in the kitchen." Allison folded the clue and put it in her pocket.

TBC…

Ok, there you have it! It's shorter than usual, but I felt it was a good time to stop. The next few chapters you can play along with the clues. The girls is easy, the guys might be trickier.

Please R+R! Thanks to SeriouslyJess for the AWESOME beta job!


	8. A Huntin’ They Will Go! Hurrah! Hurrah!

Ch 8: A Huntin' They Will Go! Hurrah! Hurrah! Part one

_Every rose has its thorn-find the rose and its thorn.  
_  
The boys' had been looking for their rose, metaphorically speaking of course- for about ten minutes; when House told them to stop.

"I think we need to rethink the metaphor, and try to look for a real or fake rose." House suggested. "We were wrong about it being a flaw in something."

The others shrugged and began to look for a real rose.

"Hey! I think I found it!" Xander excitedly called, running to the rose he saw sticking out from the ground by the garden.

Sure enough, a fake rose with one thorn was poking out of the ground. The next clue was attached to the thorn. Jarred picked it up and read it silently to himself.

"Boy! What does it say?" House snapped Jarred out of his trance.

"I don't know! It's all gibberish to me." Jarred told House.

"Well, I'll be we gots us a hillbilly here whose speeken he can't read English." House mocked. Xander shook his head.

"Ha ha. Very funny! But I'm telling you the truth! Look at it yourself." Jarred threw the card at him.

"It's in French stupid!" House scolded him. "It says-' Si vous pouvez lire cette carte, le prochain défi sera facile. S'il vous plaît trouver le fonctionnaire qui peuvent parler l'une des langues romanes-français-couramment. Lorsque l'ensemble de votre groupe peut dire 'salut. On dirait que vous avez un peu de chocolat sur votre visage.' Ensuite, elle vous donnera le prochain indice. Mais vous devez lire cette carte son après. Une personne peut dire de cette partie.'" House read the card fluently, and without a hitch.

"Can you say that in English now" Jarred asked impatiently.

"It says-'If you can read this card the next challenge will be easy. Please find the staff member that can speak one of the romance languages- French - fluently. When your whole group can say 'Hi: It looks like you have some chocolate on your face.' Then she/he will give you the next clue. But you have to read her/him this card first. One person may say this part.'" House said a little tritely.

"Ok. I think we can do that." Xander tried to boost Jarred and his confidences.

"Yup. Just repeat what I say. And hope that Shelby will let me go first." House encouraged them in an unlike House manner.

_Meanwhile…  
_  
Cameron's group had found the bar of chocolate they needed by the fruit, with a piece of paper attached to it.

"I want some chocolate now! Find me at the beach and give me the chocolate. Love, Shelby." Emma read.

"Not a clue, I see." Cameron stated the obvious.

"Well, let's go find her" Becca said.

They found Shelby and gave her the chocolate. Shelby gave them the clues to find the next mystery place, too.

The clues are below:

1. Look for the 18 hidden blue flags located at various places around the camp.

Once you have found the 18 blue flags, put the letters on the back in a sentence that tells where you have to meet someone.

Hint- This is a place campers go to outside the camp grounds.

3. When you have made a sentence that you think is right open the envelope labeled 'one', then read what it says.

4. Then go to that place and await the other group.

5. When the other group gets there, you are to watch the scenery and contemplate things, till its time to go. Then open up envelope 'two'.

They went off to find the flags.

About five minutes after the girls' left, the boys showed up."Bonjour! Comment-ça va?" Shelby asked with a cute French accent.House just glared at her. "Salut! On dirait que vous avez un peu de chocolat sur votre visage."

"Salut. On dirait que vous avez un peu de chocolat sur votre visage." Xander and Jarred said at the same time, which surprised Shelby and House.

"Well, who is going to read the whole card from memory?" Shelby questioned sweetly. She dropped the French so that the other two could understand her as well.

"Memory?" Jarred wanted to clarify that.

"Yes."

"I will be saying it." House spoke up. "Here's the card."

"Very well, you may start." Shelby told him.

"Si vous pouvez lire cette carte, le prochain défi sera facile. S'il vous plaît trouver le fonctionnaire qui peuvent parler l'une des langues romanes-français-couramment. Lorsque l'ensemble de votre groupe peut dire 'salut. On dirait que vous avez un peu de chocolat sur votre visage.' Ensuite, elle vous donnera le prochain indice. Mais vous devez lire cette carte son après. Une personne peut dire de cette partie." French House said.

Shelby being completely speechless handed them the paper gave them the same clues as the girls got, to the mystery, final place, and shooed them away.

1. Look for the 18 hidden red flags located at various places around the camp.

Once you have found the 18 red flags, put the letters on the back in a sentence that tells where you have to meet someone.

Hint- This is a place campers go to outside the camp grounds.

3. When you have made a sentence that you think is right open the envelope labeled 'two', then read what it says.

4. Then go to that place and await the other group.

5. When the other group gets there, you are to watch the scenery and contemplate things, till its time to go. Then open up envelope 'one'

They went off to find the flags.


	9. What if? Part One

Chapter 9:

Sorry for taking such a long time to post this! I've been so busy.This chapter is going to be mostly flashbacks. It was the only way I could think of to get the story nearer to the end. There will probably be four more chapters left give or take. The thoughts are going to go Cameron then House and so on. Note: the chapter is kind of depressing. Thanks to my beta SeriouslyJes!

Chapter 9: What if…? Part one

House and Cameron were only there for four more days. To make matters worse House was barely speaking to Cameron. Allison was trying to speak to House, so they could discuss the matter at hand. House wasn't mad at Cameron, but wasn't sure how he could approach the subject. He was actually mad at Shelby.

_**Flashback**_

_They were sitting peacefully watching the water run by towards the second of five falls. Neither of them wanted to leave. They were sitting next to each other with a content silence between them. _

"_Okay its time to head back!" Shelby yelled, trying to get the attention of the campers. _

_Allison and Greg were told that the Camper had to go back to Camp Fowler. Once they were gone, they were to open the envelopes to see what the whole scavenger hunt was about._

_Soon the campers were gone, and the only noise was the sound of the rushing water. They opened their envelopes together. _

_The envelopes each contained half of a paper heart. They were supposed to put both halves together to form a sentence. When they did the sentence read: 'My life was never complete 'til I fell in love with you.' ___

_**Flashback end**_

Right after they had opened the envelopes and did what the directions said, House completely shut down. His eyes didn't hold any of the emotions he was feeling a second ago. Now they were cold and blank. House stood up, waited for Cameron to follow him, and then raced back to Camp.

Allison felt hurt. House wasn't talking to her; in fact he was downright ignoring her. To say she felt unwanted would be an understatement. House didn't do anything, she knew, but the facts that he shut down instead of trying to work it out like any normal couple (could they be considered a couple?) hurt her.

In the last few days she would often think of the possible relationship they had started before the HF, or heart fiasco, she nicknamed it.

Her thoughts were going so fast that she was getting confused.

'_What if I didn't ask Shelby to set the scavenger hunt up? What if House's envelope fell in the water before they could open it? What if…' _

_What if it was my fault?_

_**Flashback**_

_House was furious at Shelby; furious that she would step in to try to make Allison and his relationship work. _

_Sure the relationship - if you wanted to call it that - had already begun. But only for two days, not even that! More importantly he was furious at her because he knew it was true.___

_**Flashback end**_

House was trying to block out all of his emotions and thoughts.

It was just a petty little scavenger hunt that Shelby had made, His feelings shouldn't have been that strong. Who cared?

Feelings should be able to stop when you tell them to, and turn back on when a person wanted to feel something.

His thoughts were going a million miles per second.

They were racing against each other to see which one could complete itself before the owner thought of something else.

'_What if I hadn't been so furious? What if I could make the relationship pan out? What if…'_

_What if it was my fault for ruining the relationship?_

_**Flashback**_

_Cameron was angry with Shelby, but not very. _

_She was mad that she set them up like two meddling mothers put in one body. _

_Allison had always wanted a relationship with House, but they had started one already. Now, as much as she didn't want to think of this, now it would come to an end. Shelby had gone a little too far. _

_Cameron should have known she would have done something like this the moment she found out that Shelby knew House._

_The relationship would come to an end, and she knew she probably couldn't stop it from happening. _

_She knew she would be heartbroken and destroyed. But she also knew that if House had really cared about her, he would be more heartbroken and destroyed._

_She knew he couldn't or wouldn't want those walls around his heart to come down again if they were no more. _

_**Flashback end**_

What if neither could love again?

_**Flashback (Two days prior to now)**_

_House was__tossing and turning all night._

_He hadn't had a goods night sleep since __**that day**__, knowing that sooner or later Cameron and him would either have to talk - or he was going to have to ruin their makeshift relationship._

_House was dreading this decision. He knew he would half to make it sooner or later, but right now all he wanted to do was sleep. He knew this wasn't going to happen. _

_He also knew he had to try to save their relationship, but he just didn't know how to. _

_**Flashback end**_

What if I'm never complete? House thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What if I made a drastic mistake? Cameron thought.

What if I'm too damaged to love or even live again? They both thought.

You know what to do! R+R please!


	10. Fairytale Endings

Hello! So, after seven exact months since the last update, I give you the final chapter of _Reach for the Stars_. I know I know I was going to make it longer, but I think that I should just end it here. I just always start something, and then *poof* writers-block, or I leave it hanging. I'm hoping that it'll be up to par with the rest of the story. And who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel? Ooh, I know! Maybe if someone wanted to co-write a sequel with me that would be really cool..? Then maybe you guys wouldn't have to wait so long. 

I'd like to thank those of you who love this story! And I like to thank all you who reviewed! I would also like to thank my beta, SeriouslyJes, who stuck by me through and through. I couldn't have done this without you. I had such a great time writing this, and I like how I can go back and read my chapters and see how far I've come with my writing.

Well, without further ramblings, I give you the final chapter:

Chapter 10: Fairytale Endings (Cameron's POV)

Today is the last day of my good times because tomorrow I leave for Princeton for the job I took when I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could have the fairytale ending I now know is impossible to achieve. I'll just have to suffer. Alone. Why couldn't I have gotten my wish?

"Allison! Time to get out of bed!" Shelby tried waking me up. "Don't make me throw cold water on you!"

"Alright, I'm up already." I mumbled, though I stayed with my face smooshed into the pillow. Shelby and I were back on speaking terms despite the fact that there was a fine line that we dare not cross.

One last day, I reminded myself. Then I wouldn't have to be around this place anymore, though I would miss Jarrod, Xander, Emma, and Becca.

*Back in bed*

This day was pretty rough. Seeing the kids say their goodbye's before their parents picked them up, participating in the activities with a smile on my face, seeing him, and thinking of what could have been…

Stop! I had pretty much avoided him at all costs, physically and mentally. I did not allow myself one moment of time when I would dwell, even if only for a second. I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to keep myself in one piece. But today I let my mind wander, and I was paying the price. I was close to a breakdown, yet I stayed together knowing I'd just cry whilst asleep.

I fell asleep thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could have my fairytale ending.

I was putting the final belonging into the back of my car when he scared the living crap out of me.

"Cameron?" He asked tentatively.

How I missed him calling me Ally. "Yes?" I thought that this would give no inclination to the hope that was quickly spread throughout me, though I knew that House would have to do something very OOC for it to happen.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"What did you want?" Frustration taking hold.

"You are looking exceptionally hot today." House said with a smirk.

All of my frustration and anger suddenly burst from me once he said that.

"How can you still be such a jerk after what you did to me?"

"After what _I_ did to _you_? How about after what _you_ did to _me_? He took one step closer to me.

"Me? If you weren't so afraid we might have been a couple!" Never one to back down in a confrontation (okay so maybe that's pushing it, but that's how I was before college) I advanced towards him.

"If you didn't give your so-called friend the task of situating the damn game, we wouldn't be yelling!" House progressed still.

"Oh, so now it's my _entire_ fault?!?" After I took this step we were in each other's faces.

Both of us were breathing heavily; I know not if because of our heated argument, or if it was because we were centimeters apart. I only had to move my head just so, but I knew that he needed to make the move himself.

I waited for a couple of seconds and was about to pull away when his lips crashed onto mine. This kiss was even better than the one earlier. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds we had to come up for air; after all our hearts were still pumping.

Slowly, a smile came to my face. House wore a smirk, but hey I'd take any form of acceptance right now.

"So, where do we go from here?" House asked.

"Well, I know that we need to be back for work, but how about we lengthen our stay to New York?"

He just smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

We drove away from the place where we owed our happiness to. I'm pretty sure you can fill in the blanks of the next few days…

_Maybe fairytales _do _exist…I was only looking in the wrong spot all along._

There's the ending. I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I thought that a long ending would be futile.

-Jayne


End file.
